1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video signal recording and reproducing apparatus which can simultaneously record and reproduce a video by using a disk apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video tape recorder (VTR) has heretofore been used as a home-use video recording apparatus. As is well known, a VTR receives a broadcast program transmitted by a broadcasting station via an antenna, records the program and then reproduces the program. That is to say, having once finished the recording operation of a predetermined program, the VTR rewinds the tape on which the program has been recorded and then reproduces the received and recorded program to be watched.
A currently available VTR cannot record and reproduce a video simultaneously. For example, assuming that a broadcast program which starts at 10 o'clock and ends at 12 o'clock is now being received and recorded by a single VTR, it is impossible to reproduce and watch the broadcast program from the beginning from 11 o'clock on, while continuing receiving and recording the program. It is much less impossible to perform a trick play reproducing operation (e.g., a fast-forward reproducing operation or a backward reproducing operation) of a recorded video of a program which is now being received and recorded. On the other hand, a technique which is called “following reproducing operation” is currently utilized for a live broadcast relayed by a broadcasting station. In accordance with this technique, a video which has been transmitted to a broadcasting station is slightly delayed and then delivered substantially in real time. However, in such a case, it is necessary to use either a plurality of VTRs or an optical disk apparatus of a special type in which a recording head and a reproducing head are separately provided, for simultaneously performing the recording and the reproducing operations. If a plurality of VTRs are simultaneously used, then it becomes adversely complicated to operate these apparatuses. On the other hand, the use of such an optical disk apparatus of a special type disadvantageously increases the costs.